


半空白

by RandomForest



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 斜线刊#42虫贱pwp（其实根本没怎么搞得起来）





	半空白

恐怖色情片。韦德想。

他好奇地看着使劲动着腰的年轻人，他优美下榻的腰部和隆起的臀部曲线，脱到一半的英雄制服，冒着热气的有力的肢体，一切都是这么火辣。但是他没有五官。他扁平的，光滑的脸部空无一物，像是滑稽的惊悚片。这不能怪韦德硬不起来。尽管他硬过那么一会儿，但只要他出神地盯住这张脸研究，他就会软下来。真不好意思。

他发烫的，硬邦邦的阴茎正一次次地操进韦德的屁股里，带着劣质水果甜气的润滑乳被挤成流动的果酱黏在腿根上。他有时戳在前列腺上，有时不。他空白的小脸上正冒出可爱的汗水，一滴一滴地落在韦德的胸前，他就像烤箱里白白的小蛋糕。

“就……别再盯着我看了，好吗？”对方不自在地偏了一下头。瞧瞧这张没有嘴巴的脸是怎么发出声音的？

“你怎么知道我在盯着你看。”他的面罩都没脱呢！

“我就是知道。”小蜘蛛的手指落在他的眼皮部分，韦德在织物里迅速地眨了眨眼，“这样太奇怪了。”

“我不是故意的。你应该知道对一个人说什么类似于‘不要看你身后’的话只能起到反效果，是不是？”韦德摸上他的脸，对方怔了一下，他立刻停住手不动了，“呃，我可以摸你的脸吗？”

“当然可以。”无脸蜘蛛侠倒吸了一口气，从他起伏的胸脯来看。

韦德顺着他的下巴轮廓往上摸，额头，鼻梁……接着，他被毛茸茸的眉毛和柔软的嘴唇触感吓到了。他愣了一两秒，然后他能感觉到一股微热的风在他的腕部挠痒。

“这是什么？”韦德颤了一下收回手。

“我吹了一口气。”年轻人愉快地说，他俯下身子在韦德的脖颈处露出的一英寸皮肤上轻轻吹气。韦德的全身鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，他下意识地缩起了后穴，咬住了那根久未动过的阴茎。

“唔，你夹得我好紧。”他想象着小蜘蛛这会儿大概皱起了眉。他的双手收拢，轻缓地捏着韦德的大腿，嵌在他肠道里的性器弹动着，继续抽插。

韦德试着不去看他的脸，他闭上了眼睛，配合地发出一些鼓励的呻吟和叫喊，他抬手摸上对方的背部，在紧绷的肌肉和肩胛骨之间滑动。阴茎循着稳定的节奏进进出出，小蜘蛛的胯快速拍打他的屁股，像一台运作的榨汁机，从他的屁股里捣出更多西柚味的混合液来。

“这样不行。”年轻人停下了动作，他掰开了韦德搂着他的手，认真地说，“你都没硬。”

韦德低头看了一眼软趴趴的小兄弟，说：“没事，不用管它。”

“不行。”小蜘蛛从他的体内慢慢抽了出来，那根坚硬的小可怜恋恋不舍地甩着汁液挺立着——被它主人的强势中断了欢愉，“我想帮你……如果你不介意？”

“口交？我当然不介意。”韦德想了一想，抓住他的阴茎，“但你得先在我里面射一次。”让他的好伙伴硬着给他口交也太不公平了，是吧？

小蜘蛛还在犹豫，韦德已经扒开自己的屁股坐了上去。更多乳化的粉橙色液体浇了出来，韦德怀疑小蜘蛛在自己的屁股里挤了整整半瓶。他抱着他，手指穿过蒸腾着汗水的棕色发丝，他掌控了主导权在那根阴茎上按摩着自己，他怀里的男孩发出了好听的喘息，接着手掌按住他的腰，像在抓一个枕头那样轻松地将他举高又按下。韦德完全放松了力道，让小蜘蛛控制着他。对方的动作越来越快，他的手用力到快要捏碎韦德的骨头，疼痛感和被进入的快意使韦德的下身微微震颤，他的肠道被摩擦到有些发酸，最后几次的冲击里，微热的精液射了进来。

蜘蛛侠还举着他，阴茎从他微微被操开的肉穴里撤走，拉出几条长长的芝士丝。韦德当然不讨厌对方偶尔对力量的炫耀，他的臂力在他们做爱时提供了不少方便之处，他喜欢抬高韦德，然后仰头看他无处闪躲的表情——韦德只在那一次脱下过面罩，他决定以后都不这么干了。

他被放在了床边，年轻人推开他的双腿跪在中间，细长的手指握住他的阴茎，然后抬起那张白乎乎的脸：“准备好了？”

“随时可以开始，长官。”韦德原本有那么一点期待，他的脸上会不会突然出现一张嘴——但仔细想想这也是一件挺诡异的事。当小蜘蛛真的含进他的阴茎时，更匪夷所思的情况出现了。

他的鸡巴捅进了这颗光皮蛋糕里就这样消失了半截，像是埋进了沼泽里，消失又出现，消失又出现……

“好吧，这真的太——怪了！蛛网头，我必须得坦白，你可能把自己的嘴舔肿了我都没法硬起来。”

小蜘蛛似乎是抬眼看了他两秒，但没有理会他。只是继续吮吸着，舌头灵活地滑过他的冠部。

“这样吧，以后还是戴上面罩操我，好吗？”韦德想合拢双腿，但对方仍然死死地按着他不让动。

“不好。”他总算退出来一次，失望地用手拨弄了一下韦德软绵绵的阴茎，声音听起来都有点委屈了，“为什么会这样？为什么你看不到我呢？”

“因为有一群不怀好意的家伙不让我看到。是他们针对我而已——这帮混球们。这不是你的错。”韦德揉揉他的脑袋，像在拍一只失落的小狗。

“我叫----。”他说。

“同样的，我也听不见你的名字。”韦德无辜地举起双手，“我发誓我说的都是真的。”

“我叫----。----。----。----。”小蜘蛛固执地说了好几遍，但那在韦德听来只是一遍又一遍尖锐枯燥的哔声罢了。他们甚至试过把名字写下来，韦德仍然看不到那一块字迹，它们被涂黑了，或是被马赛克蒙住了。

“那这样呢？”蜘蛛侠拉过他的手，湿漉漉的食指在他疤痕交错的掌心里飞快地描着拼凑成他名字的字母，但他在一瞬间就无法理解了，这仿佛是一门外星语言，从未见过的形状与组成规律把韦德的大脑搅得更乱了。

“还是不行，蛛网，你写的东西我一点都看不出来。”韦德收紧了拳头，被指尖温柔抚过的皮肤还微微发着痒。

小蜘蛛最初觉得这都是他的心理障碍，他的潜意识里还没有准备好要知道他的身份，但现在他似乎真的开始相信韦德说的外力因素了，即使他不能理解那些，他仍然相信韦德说的。

“没关系。”大概是韦德看起来过于沮丧了，他的好伙伴体贴地反过来安慰他，“这没什么，至少我能看得到你。”

他给韦德拉上裤子，坐在他身边。“我知道你的名字，也能看到你的脸，这就挺好的了。”

“我叫韦德威尔逊。”韦德捏着面罩的一角慢慢往上推，“可惜我的脸不好看。”

“你瞧，我听见了，你叫韦德威尔逊。”小蜘蛛覆在他的手背上帮着他一起揭下面罩，曲起指节轻轻划过他脸颊上的伤疤，“对我来说够好了。”

韦德看着镜子里的他们，伤痕累累的头颅和一张没有脸的脑袋，就像是一对最完美的怪胎。当然，他知道他的男孩不是。他一定有一张讨人喜欢的脸，真挚的，充满善意的眼睛。但是现在，他就是只属于他的小怪胎。

接吻的时候他当然会闭上眼睛。小蜘蛛的嘴里还有含过他的味道，他抚摸着他坚硬的下颌骨，追寻着对方的嘴唇，像是在黑暗中追着蝴蝶跑。他柔软的唇角因为带着笑意而微微下陷，韦德轻轻咬了他一下，然后他们的舌头缠在一起打架，像两个流口水的小孩那样边吻边笑。哦，还有他的睫毛，他的睫毛一下一下地扇动着，刷着韦德的眼皮和鼻梁，那些可爱的小羽毛触感就在这里，他炽热的鼻息就在这里。他空白的五官在他们贴近彼此时又重现，他可以用感官描摹出它们的样子。

“这样也挺好的。”韦德贴住他的额头闭着眼睛说。

而蜘蛛侠入神地、专注地凝视着他的脸，轻轻点头：“嗯。”

FIN


End file.
